1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for the multiple detection of optoelectronic signals and a device for carrying out said method. In particular, it relates to a multiple sensor, for example an optoelectronically operating steering angle sensor. Such a sensor is used, for instance, to detect the positions of setting elements of flaps, slides, valves, etc. arranged in motor vehicles and to determine the steering angles for the purpose of controlling driving dynamics or for determining the rotational angles or a linear movement converted into a rotational movement, e.g. in measuring or setting systems.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,508,088 discloses a clock ruler or a clock disc for accurately positioning operating machines, handling devices or other setting members. It consists of a transparent material on which there are provided codings that are scanned by optical sensors. On its side facing away from the transmitter, the transparent material is provided with a reflecting layer consisting of a film wherein a light-sensitive layer is applied to one side, and on the same side, a reflecting layer is applied to the light-sensitive layer. The light-sensitive layer is preferably provided, by means of masks or photoplotters, with codings for producing windows of optical sensors.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,952,874 proposes a position recording system with switchable reading units. This system is used for machine tools comprising a tool holder which is rotatable by 360xc2x0.
From U.S. Pat. No. 4,145,608, discloses a device for detecting reference positions in the case of rotating machine parts. This device is used, for example, for setting the ignition of internal combustion engines.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,567,874 also proposes a device for detecting rotational angles, for instance in the case of throttle valves. This device is suitable for converting rotational angles into corresponding resistance values.
In the present invention, a clock disc and a sensor element process multiple signals so that additional information (for example information concerning the counting of rounds and recording steering angles) can be processed in a measuring device. In this way, the amount of information that is collected is increased. To approve the collection of information, the track to be scanned is multiply coded by using different wavelength ranges.
Using a single detection device for several sensor units reduces the number of required detection units as compared to the state of the art. A geared coupling is provided so that, in contrast to the state of the art, rotors are arranged side-by-side, not concentrically relative to one another. In this way, the radial installation depth is increased in one portion only. In the remaining portions of the steering angle sensor, only the installation depth predetermined by the first sensor unit is required.